Come Hell Or High Water
by Theif of the Sand
Summary: [ZoloxOcxAce] [SanjixNamixOC] 2 dangerous people attack the Straw Hat Crew, one has powers to control sand and has intimidating GOLDEN eyes. The other is sly as a fox and has some plans for Zolo and Ace. Chapter 4... Anger Issues
1. Intruders! Where is Luffy?

**me: **all right, Straw hat crew. DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Straw hat Crew:** She doesn't own One Piece, or Naruto. But she does own Zano and Kat.

**Kat:** Oh-crud

**Zano**: How Troublesome...

**

* * *

**

**Come Hell Or High Waters**

**Chapter One**

Kat had enough enured too much of this from an undeserving crew. For once she even longed to be at her Father's place Takeshi. That was how much she disliked being on the same boat as the ruthless crew with the greediest, cold hearted, bastard of a woman who didn't even deserve the title 'Captain.'

The lady that Kat had to "serve" under was none other than Ino the white haired heartless pig of the seas. Much like what her name was she was a pig. No wait pigs are kinder than her. So I guess she was a boar (but aren't they the same thing? Shut up!) Tusk for attacking with two knives of ignorance of valued life. Eyes to small to see what lies behind the meaning, ears to small to hear cries of help, and a mass of weight containing the guilt of the burden that has ben and will come. Yes that was aa summed up statement about Ino, dobe.

The crew had landed at some island where the navy had infested in hoped of catching the rare Monkey D. Luffy to her suspicions. What else would a fleet of ships be docked at a feeble town with less than a substantial amount of money? Or they came for a different reason, Kat couldn't control the whims of sailors. Sailing towards the Grand Line.

Kat couldn't help at the prospect of seeing an old friend again, she did have a glimmer of hope left. If Luffy was alive then someone close to him would be, since that person would theoretically be watching over him. Theoretically.

But hey it was always good to take chances right? Besides she liked to gamble, but only with the dice in her own hand.

The bell sounded an annoying rusty chime almost like a frog imitating the usual noise. Kat rolled off of her bed and fell onto the floor .

Her head hurt and she pushed herself up with her hands, she used a little too much force causing her too back onto the loose board hitting her squarely in the tail feather(ass, butt whatever you prefer.)

Walking off the infliction she opened her door only to see the tall crow haired boy yawn, but he didn't cover his mouth respectfully. He gave her a tired glance and mumbled a, "morning." As he wasn't a morning person. But Kat loved him just the way he was it was her only friend on the hell-hole of a ship anyways.

She gave him a warm smile reserved just for him and gave him a tight squeeze. "Morning, Zano." She said as Kat squeezed the dear life out of him and only stopped when he clawed at her hands saying, "Can't breath, need oxygen!"

Kat let him go with a laugh leaving him sprawling on the deck. That was the rare thing that made Zano's day brighter, seeing her smile. She was the _his _star twinkling in the sky that helped him navigate through the perilous seas. He managed to give a remark after he stopped gasping for air. "Well, I see that someone's awake."

Kat hit him on the back of his head playfully as she pulled him on his feet. He looked into her brown eyes knowing that was reflecting in his striking golden ones. He wasn't the son of Golden Eyed Mihawk and the problem usually did get him into tough situations, but somehow he squirmed out of it.

Wiping off imaginary dust off of his long breeches his voice changed from a tired tone to a more serious tone. "Do you have your things?" He asked.

Kat pulled up a backpack filled with items and other valuables and unzipped it to show all the items inside.

He nodded in approval. "Do you have your weapons?"

Kat pulled out the daggers, shriken, kunais, and her favorite the poises. "As always." Kat replied with a smirk on her face, "Do you?"

He nodded not revealing his weapons, that would only attract undesired attention.

"Good, now lets go." Kited grabbed her bag and pulled her jacket up close. She put on a cap similar to the one's that beggars had to wear in England. She buttoned up her jacket and looked at Zano giving him a 'ready?' look.

He nodded and they started to run they ran past the crow's nest at mid speed because they were going to jump. The two jumped off of the bow and landed with a 'hmpf.'

Kited looked at Zano her long brown hair was tucked into her hat making her look like a boy, in a way. Some people might have thought so because of the short hair but she knew Zano wouldn't be fooled.

He had quickly changed his appearance by wearing a black cloak and he wore binds of clothe that people would usually put on there wounds over his face. The tape covered from the top of his nose down (think like Zabuza's mask in Naruto) and since where the hood was placed you could only see his piercing gold eyes. The outfit made him look like the phantom thief.

The look suited him. It at least made him look a little more intimidating. Good for him.

The clouds had looked gray and before you could think the sudden change of weather made your fate look grim. You heard the cackle of thunder and felt the spidery touch of rain.

She asked him where we should go next. They needed to find shelter and fast the grim day only signaled the worst in your future. The crew were bound to notice you any second now, you were the first on watch.

He motioned you to follow him, for once he had a sense of direction. So you followed him in the shadows hopefully thinking no one would see you. Zano lead her to a nearby pub. The look of the place was groggy, the sign needed to be fixed and when you had only saw things like this. The world seemed to fit.

He opened the door for you leading you into the bar. The two of you ignored the awkward stares of the people and sat down at two stools.

The two asked for water and a sandwich and chips. The man asked for the payment as he brought the food to you only a few seconds later. She paid him five beris, it covered for a small meal.

There was no time for talk the two of you hadn't eaten in days and the food felt so nutritious down your throat. It felt as though the man was the best chef in the world! Hunger is the best cook.

Zano pulled down his mask to eat, and Kat looked back between the two things that she cared most right now. Zano and food!

After this all Zano and Kat would have to do was find a ship, well it was preferable. Especially if she was to sail to the Grand Line.

Zano put his mask back on when the door opened again. A boy with a straw hat and a red vest ran in and yelled, "MEAT!" She looked at his face and saw the untidy black hair, small scar under his left eye, and his clothes.

The swinging door slammed onto the wall and she noticed that it was torn from the hinges. Zano and you sweat dropped. She heard Zano mutter, "How troublesome." Under his breath.

Kat patted Zano's back retaining laughs as a moss headed man ran in yelling, "**_LUFFY_**!"

The green headed man spotted the boy waving at him with a friendly smile on his face. "Come on Zolo! I got us a table!" Zolo gave out a relieved breath **THAT** Luffy was still alive. You never know how Luffy would get into trouble.

'And when has he hadn't been in trouble?', Zolo thought to himself. The green haired man sat himself at the table along with his captain. He looked around the bar for any suspicious activity. A pirate needs to be on the lookout for Marines and bounty hunters.

He was an ex-pirate hunter but joined Luffy's crew because of desperation. And it looked like the kid would have a bright future, and he didn't see how death could stop him.

Zolo spotted a man in a dark cloak, the hood pulled over his head. He also saw a boy with a brown cap, the boy looked at him with brown eyes. Zolo felt something different as though he was being interrogated with a truth potion with the pain of watching Kuina die.

There was something different about the two. His eyes narrowed something very different.

The boy wearing the cloak got off of his chair and picked up a brown bag off the ground; he handed it to the brown eyed male wearing a black jacket. The one with a cap muttered an , "Arigato-Thank you." to his companion.

Zolo turned to Luffy who was eating the food he had earlier ordered, when Zolo tried to catch his attention Luffy just took a swing of water.

The two starving pirates at there food in silence, Zolo kept a suspenseful eye on them. The one with the jacket left and the cloaked one held the door for him. 'To polite.'

Zolo glared at the man's back. All the unidenified figure was stand in the doorway until a bolt of lightning struck the ground, he made eye-contact with Zolo.

Zolo saw a masked face and piercing golden eyes. 'Mihawk.' Zolo thought instantly but his eyes and his mind were on different pages. He even saw strands of crow like hair falling from the boy's face, but the unusual thing was the scar over his left eye. The boy exchanged the glare, noticing Zolo had stopped eating he took Zolo's sandwich and stuffed it into his mouth. Peristalsis slowly bringing the sandwich to his personal bottom less pit.

"Hey Zolo what you looking at?" Luffy said curiously.

Every once in a blue moon would Zolo spot a person that would send his nerves racking.

"Crack!" Lightning hit again and the man wasn't in the doorway it was almost as the golden eyed man wasn't there.

It was a disturbing sight, it made Zolo think. And Zolo didn't like to think, or wanted to. But he had to if he wanted to find out who these two were.

_Kat's Point of View_

Zano and you were walking through the port, seeing all the ships that were docked. You still needed to find a good ship to get you to the Grand Line. You couldn't stand the thought of having to go back to that Pig's ship. You were treated as a tool and not as a friend which all the things worse.

You noticed a store full of weapons an involuntary action made you legs move to that store, you pressed your face against the glass like a child at the candy store. Your eyes bulged when you noticed a kunai with a amethyst handle, and a chain that held the weapon. It was similar to a whip.

You could feel drool coming down from your mouth, the clerk looked at you and sweat dropped.

"Boy! Come on inside! You'll catch a cold."

The trap was set. The game was laid and he was caught. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to do this.

"Sir, may I see that amethyst kunai?" I said pointing to the marvelous weapon sitting at the window.

With a smile and a nod he get it out of the drawer, and put it in my hands. The weapon seemed to shine when it laid in my hands.

I took off my gloves and the sharp edge slit my wrist. I stared at the cut wondering how I could be so clumsy, all shapes of knives, swords, daggers were my specialty.

"You should be more careful with that sonny." The old man said smiling he, saw something flash in my eyes. His eyes connected to wear I was looking at, my hands.

They were shaking, they were felt ice cold, something was defiantly not right. It was just a small cut. What's wrong with me?

I quickly put me gloves back on and looked the man in the eyes. My eyes flashed from brown to lavender. He understood what was happening, yet the effect was still confusing. His eyes grew big when he saw mine changing, he handed me the kunai and ushered me to leave.

I put the weapon in my pack and slung it over my shoulder, I ran over to where Zano was sitting. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up to my face but I wouldn't let him see my eyes. "Come on." I said in raspy voice. "We **need** to go." I pulled him to the direction of the ship with a goat head in the front.

Zano said, "This ship?"

I nodded.

We slung a rope over the side of the boat and climbed aboard. We hit the deck with a thump landing on two feet.

Zano and I ran to the nearest door and gently opened it checking for people lurking around. I saw a blonde guy with a funky eyebrow.

He wore black pants, suspenders, and a black jacket. He was smoking a cigarette, inhaling the intoxication. He was talking to a orange haired girl that wore a blue and white shirt.

You heard what they were muttering, "Gold, food, meat, oranges, and," finally, " the Grand Line."

You let out a breath in relief. This seemed like a perfect ship to board. Or maybe even capture.

You smiled and whispered to Zano to start. He nodded and a smirk crept on his face.

Zano was a special type of kid, his gifts didn't scare you he was your best friend.

He put his hand out stretching his fingers he concentrated on the sand of the cabin. He put all the gathered sand in his hand and wound it up in a ball. He gave you nod as in a ready.

You pulled out your shruiken, they were sharper than the average blade. Also they were small, effective, and easy to throw. You opened the door wide enough for the both of you to get in.

The blonde and the carrot-head turned there focus to the intruders. The carrot head wiped out a three piece staff which Zano effectivly made due of that. He used the sand to rip the staff out of her grip. The hand made of sand threw the object out of the door.

You used this oppourtonity to throw the shriken at the carrot head pining her to the wall because each one held a net that allowed you to keep the enemy at bay.

The blonde haired man threw a kick at you which Zano put himself in front of you. His ultimate defense the sand blocked hid kick, ensnaring his foot in a trap.

The blonde's eyes grew wide as he struggled to get his foot out. The blonde proceeded to hit Zano with another kick.

"Sanji!" The orange haired girl said.

You grabbed his foot and twisted possibly giving him a twisted ankle. You spun like a baton and threw the man on the ground. Gritting your teeth you put your face close to his, aware that he still thought you were a guy. "Don't even lay a hair on Zano," you yelled his name and poked his nose playfully. In a softer tine you said, "Besides he would kick your ass."

He laid on the ground confused so Zano to and you tied him out. He struggled and beseeched you to untie him. The two of you tied him up in a cocoon.

You were going to put a gag in his mouth but he bit your hand, **hard**. He bit your left hand the one that hasn't been bandaged, the one that you were cut on.

"Don't ever! Gentlemen don't ever touch a lady like that!" he said the taste of salty blood coming into his mouth.

"Stop." You said with a straight face. "I am asking you nicely now, stop."

Zano tapped you on the shoulder and whispered in your ear, "The Marines are coming and more importantly with our old captain."

"Sanji...?" You started to untie him and Zano unhooked the shruiken in the wall that pined the girl.

"Why the change of heart?" The aggravated and confused man called Sanji said. He spit on the ground leaving your blood on the floor.

"Marines and they've brought friends." You said bluntly.

The other female put here hands on her hips, and glared at you still not believing. "How do you know we can trust you?"

Zano picked up her staff and put it in her hands. And with a soft caring voice he said, "Could we honestly leave a girl so pretty as you with that injured man, to fend off our enemies alone?" He smiled but it was barely noticeable because of his mask.

She swiped her hands out of his and quickly said without looking at him, "The name's Nami. Now lets go kick some Marine butt!"

Nami stormed out of the room with a battle cry.

I looked at Sanji then Zano, "How can you like her?"

With a smile and a red tint Sanji said, " Because she is my Nami-swan!"

I turned to Zano trying to suppress my laughter from his outburst. I snickered.

"I do NOT like Nami! I just met her, you pervert!" His eye twitched and he pointed a finger at me.

Two hands came between us he said, "Break it up, _boys._" He had no time to scold us so he just grabbed our shirts and threw us out the door. He followed and immediately began using his legs to kick the shit out of some unfortunate Marine's.

* * *

**me:**Well... wasn't that interesting? I think Zano's power is cool! 

**Sanji: **Yeah, you think Zano's power is cool what about me! he beat me up!

**Me:** So...? That's your problem.

**Sanji: **Why you! goes to hit author on head but restrains himself because she is a l-a-d-y

**Nami: **Sanji! What are you doing!

**Sanji: **eye becomes heart Nothing, Nami-swan!

**Nami: **Besides I _like_ Zano-kun.

**Sanji: **No! (Faints)

**me: **All right guys stop it.Please review and I've already finished chapter 2.

The Goal is:** 5 reviews!** Its not that Hard!


	2. Battle w Ino and a Problem W 3 Swords

**Zolo: She doesn't own One Piece or any of its cast (thank god) But she does own Zano and kat to there dismay.**

**

* * *

**

**-Come Hell or High Water-chapter 2**

Zano immediately concentrated on breaking the necks of his attackers with the sand and did the innocent men a swift death. Most likely they were just following some dirty sags orders. Some Marines would abuse there power and there was only one Marine who you've heard of that didn't abuse the strength. Smoker.

You put one hand on the ground and bent down with a kunai in your left hand. Three marines came up to you and attacked you with katanas. You blocked the katana from your right with the blade of your kunai. And you blocked the on your left with the small metal protector piece on your glove. Now where is the other one?

You threw off the one on your right and got inside his guard and stabbed him in the stomach. The other one you stabbed in the same place after you gripped his katana and pulled it up leaving him vulnerable for the attack.

Human blood coated your hands, leaving your black gloves with a red tint. You heard the movements of the other swordsman from the sound of an unrepaired deck. You turned to block the up coming attack aimed at your spinal chord. You closed your eyes for the thought of being too late.

You opened your eyes seeing two katanas meeting a feeble blade. Before you could retaliate a man wearing green had blocked the attack with his swords. He was only using two but you saw the third in cased. You caught his eyes for a half of a second, and then you returned to fighting.

Zano had mutilated to many today you saw his pupils where dilating. You ran over to him and gripped his shoulders, you shook him into looking at your eyes. He looked at your eyes, but his eyes widened when he saw yours.

"Kat.-look out!" He moved you behind him and his ultimate defense quickly blocked the attack. (like Sabuka no Gaara's in Naruto.) He breathing had become faster.

"Kat get ready." You looked at the attacker. It was Ino and her minions were behind her.

She said directing to the two fighters, "What are you two doing? I thought you were on _my_ crew." In her small hands was a sword that was at least two times bigger than her. The sword itself was wrapped in cloth, it had a small handle but strong enough to be held up. The weight of the sword made the user where lightweight clothing.

In Ino's case _revealing_ clothing.

You scanned the area for more attackers. There was only Sanji (his eye was a heart from seeing Ino' wearing see-through skimpy clothing. Currently he was wiping a nosebleed with a wash clothe.), Nami, Zano, you, Ino, and her crew.

You moved your hands to your coat pockets and pulled out eight senbon, four in each hand. A senbon is a needle like weapons usually laced with poison. You smirked, and tipped your hat at her.

"Well, I guess you were wrong." You put your body in a fighting stance. You feet were spread wide, left foot foward and your left hand in front. Your right hand in the back, senbon sticking out. You directly looked at her with venomous eyes.

A vein popped out of her head and she charged at you, her raised sword ready to hit flesh. You jumped back avoiding the attack, the sword crashed into the deck. And you quickly threw you right hand's senbon at her neck, not giving her a chance to recover.

Zano was in the background and solemnly cheering you on with his silence. He knew you could beat her it was just the fact that anger sometimes made you play with your prey. Like a cat and mouse. Rather panther and snake.

He saw the four senbon aimed for her neck. Slowly the poison would take control of her. He felt the presence of Death come, the breeze giving a sickening twist on fate.

He shivered on his left was the man wearing a black bandanna with three swords. He watched you and Ino face off in a battle that would determine the two intruders fates. On Zano's right was Sanji's who held Nami unconscious. She was hit by the hilt of a blade hard.

Secretly Sanji was glad she couldn't see him holding her. He held her in a bridal like style, using his hand to keep her head up. The blonde was smoking up a storm watching a 'boy' fight a lady never less.

The girl finally managed to hit you but her blade didn't slice it shaves. She pulled her blade back, ripping part of your arm with her.

But her face was sweaty and you saw her drop her sword and hold her neck, she had already thrown the senbon that was stuck in her neck off the ship.

She gasped for air, being cold to her you ignored her death and motioned for Zano to come to your side.

Being in a code name because he knew what would happen if a certain person found out your real name he said, "Kyle? What is it?"

You tried to tell him the words, "Sand-Kunai." You stopped. Your thoughts were filled as the pain of memories flowed through you.

He flung one of your arms around his shoulders, he muttered under his mask directing towards the startled crew a thank you. And proceeded to get off the ship.

Abruptly a boy with a straw hat flung into the air and landed on his damaged ship. With a terrifying speed he flew on top of us.

"HI!" The boy said to the bug-eyed crew in the background.

"Luffy, you idiot get off of them!" The swordsman yelled prying off the rubber-man. "Can't you tell there injured!"

Luffy gave him one of his idiotic smiles and said, "Huh, what are you talking about Zolo?"

Zolo pointed at the two bodies he had crushed. "Them! You dobe!" He hit him on the head.

Luffy rubbed his head and said, "What was that for?" Luffy then wished he never did that.

Zolo hit him with the hilt of his sword(s). "You baka."

Then it was Sanji's turn to help out he placed Nami on the ground and broke the two apart. "Stop it now!" The two men stopped there bickering to listen to the cook for once.

"We have to help these people. Obviously the two need money and medical help if they came and tied Nami and us up." On a softer tone he added. "Besides they helped get rid of the Marines, and Chopper would never let them go."

Zolo stared at Zano and your body as Zano got onto his feet.

"No, its okay guys." Zano said he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "We're fine."

"Liar." Zolo said off the bat.

Right on cue Chopper came out of his cabin and ran out. "Hi guys-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" The reindeer said with a frightened face.

Zano muttered a , "crap." As the doctor tried to help him and his friend.

"You need help now." He grabbed Zano's arm but he wriggled out of it easily.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Zano turned his back to the crew and said, "Be seeing you all later." He waved them off with a hand.

A strong hand grabbed his shoulder. And in a gruff voice said, " No. You need medical attention." In a firm voice he said, "Now."

Zano turned his head to see a gigantic reindeer taller than him, he thought how could a once puny animal grow in an enormous rate?

Zano used his sand to pry the grip off of him. "I said no thanks." He then ran to the side of the ship and was going to jump off.

Chopper gasped a surprise. Luffy hit him on the head with his hammer attack. "Sorry about that," said the ambitious pirate.

"Thanks Luffy." He was going to grab you but Zolo beat him to it.

"It's all right Chopper, let me help." He picked you up and placed you in his arms. Your eyes were shut and your mouth had a small trail of blood dripping. 'Odd people.'

Luffy bursted out breaking the silence, "They are going to join my crew! " He threw his arms in the air.

Sanji had Zano and Nami in his arms, "How do you know that Luffy?" He looked at his captain while he said that containing a small smile.

"Because I just know it!" He bursted out he used his devil fruit powers to go to the crow's nest.

Inwardly Sanji thought, 'They would fit perfectly here.' He went down the stairs placing the sand man and his Nami swan in the infirmary. 'Yeah I think I'm right.'

She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies,

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes;

Thus mellow'd to that tender light

Which Heaven to guady day denies.

- by Lord Byron

* * *

**Me: **All right that is Chapter 2, and now I have to work on my german. So next chapter will come out soon. (give me a break, 2 ch. in 2 days!) 

**Zolo:** all right your off the hook.


	3. Three Blind Mice

**I do not own Naruto, if I did I would have Kisame as the hokage. And Hatake writing his own novels, but I think he already does.**

**Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

No male one piece charecters were harmed in the making of this. Hopefully.

**Come Hell Or High Water-chapter 3**

"So what are we going to do with them?" Zolo asked his back was against the wall, and he was looking towards Luffy. In a half awake tine Zolo voiced, "Are we going to drop them off at the next port?"

Luffy sat in his usual chair that he often sat at breakfast. He pondered his thoughts, should he just drop them off? Or should he keep them here, the two seemed like strong fighters and there was something familiar about the one with the hat. Luffy decided to have a second voice in this battle formed from his head, "Ussoup? Ussoup! Ussoup! Where are you!" He yelled.

Luffy was getting impatient he fidgeted on the barrel he was sitting on. He twisted and turned the boy had to much energy to give.

Zolo was _again_, sleeping against the wall of the ship.

He used his stretchable body to poke Zolo on the shoulder. He poked him again, waiting for a reaction. Luffy quickly pulled back his hand and acted like he was asleep when Zolo jerked his head to yell at him.

Zolo watched Luffy whistle an ominous tune, the memory of who whistled that before "he" killed a certain someone made him shiver.

The tune was to the song, 'Three Blind Mice.'

It could dash someone into killing there best friend. Or even murders killing the people who loved him the most, the people who tried to stop him from insanity. Why would Robin read to him such tragedies? The plays would make him think of real life and how fear is often followed by misery.

Luffy continued whistling while he rocked back and forth on the barrel.

"Luffy." Zolo said in a soft aggravated voice.

Luffy didn't hear him. This was his favorite little song, Luffy would sing the melody in his head on dreary nights, long rains, or when a person of his crew fell ill.

"Three blind mice." The captain whispered thought lessly. If he turned around he would see two hands going to enclose on his neck, luckily Sanji came out and stomach came before his mind. He jumped up with a fist going up in the air he punched Zolo in the chin. "Sanji! I want FOOD!"

_So much for thinking._ Zolo thought to himself. He rubbed his chin. _Man that kid has too much energy and power. Yet I still call him, captain. _Zolo got on his feet wiping the dust off of his favorite white shirt. He sighed.

"Zolo, what were you doing?" Sanji asked. Most likely referring to his unfriendly gesture towards his captain. His visible eyebrow perked up, the love-cook put his hands in there pockets. "Well?" He looked at Zolo staring him down.

"Nothing." Zolo said feigning innocent, he put his hands in his pockets.

Still not sure with that one word answer Sanji turned around with an, "ok."

Zolo placed a smug smirk on his face and added a, "Love-cook." Before letting the blonde walk off.

Sanji threw a punch at his face and with fury in his eyes he yelled, " Moss-head!"

"Funky brow!"

"Algae head!"

He grabbed the blonde's shirt. "Pervert! You _can't _cook anything!"

Sanji jabbed him with a finger and spat in Zolo's face, "What did you say, Moss-head!" He was towering over Zolo with a menacing look on his face, he was about to beat the shit out of him. No one talked that way about Sanji's cooking.

The door opened where the infirmery was. Chopper came out and put himself between th e two boys. "STOP!"

The green haired male quickly came over the angry state and said quietly, "Yes, Chopper?" He gave his half-hearted attention to the reindeer. Hey he liked the little fellow but, he wanted to kick Sanji's ass to Alabasta. Since Chopper didn't answer right away his short temper grabbed a hold of him. "Spit it out all ready!" He kept his hold on the cook.

"Don't yell at Chopper!" Sanji said defending the small creature.

Zolo was about to retaliate, before Chopper grabbed his shirt and pulled him foreword to meet intimidating eyes. "There awake."

Zolo went back into a calm state, "Oh. Sorry, Tony." he patted the reindeer's head and proceeded to walk into the infirmary. He opened the door for an eye to see.

"No! Don't come." An unfimalier voice said.

He backed away do the door wouldn't slam on him. "What's his problem?"

Sanji shrugged and blew out a smoke ring. "Dunno."

* * *

**a minute or two later**

* * *

"Ready!" The voice called.

He opened the door and saw the two _boys_ dressed in the same attire they had fought in. Sitting in a chair was Ussoup , his knees were clinking together from the sight of the two **_guests._**

****

****

Sanji was sitting on a chair by Nami's bed. He was talking to Chopper about Nami's condition.

Zolo also looked over to the boy with the hood covering most of his face, the white bandages he wore over his face as a mask concealed most of him. The boy was playing with sand.

Zolo sat down on the ground his back to the wall as he watched the sand shape into a human like form.

_What was that kid's name, again? Did he even ever mention it?_

The boy got off of his bed to sit beside the other one. The masked companion's hair was brown and his eyes weren't lavender like they had been. When Zolo saved him from an un-honorable blow in the back, they were a lavender color. Currently were a chocolate brown.

_Weird kid._

Focusing on the boy that could control sand he watched the figure come together. He was lost in the sand man's powers. He would most likely be a formidable opponent. When they were fighting they were most likely not showing there true potential.

He didn't know the masked boy's name but he did know the one with the hat. _Kyle, wasn't it?_

The others turned to see what Zolo was staring at. They connected there gazes.

Luffy **quietly **moved closer to see the figure that was conjuring.

The one that wore a tattered cloak put his hand in Kyle's eyesight.

Luffy watched Kyle look at the figure that turned into a man with a hat and two emblems. (Remember Zano mentioned Kat's other name, "Kyle" earlier on.) The figure turned to be masculine from the cheast, he had broad shoulders and a huge grin. He wore tattered pants, and sandals.

Luffy's eyes grew big like the size of an Asian elephant's ears. He knew who that person was it was-

The sand wielder made the figure play with fire, he made little fire-like balls come out of his fingertips.

Kat began to grin. She loved how he could occupy her time like this dragging her away from the world of worries through little things like this. She watched as the human who she knew climb up her shoulder, the man sat on her shoulder with an exasperated expression on his face.

Zano was enjoying making his friend smile after all he didn't want to explain why they were stuck on this ship. And **_who_** undressed her. (Before she was undressed and put in some of Luffy's clothes. So she quickly picked hers up on the ground and put those on.)

He made another figure, beside the man it was a resemblance of Kat. He made her walk towards the earlier made figure and take away his hat. And put it on top of her own head. Two hats is better than one. The man without his hat chuckled.

"Thats is-." Luffy was cut off by Zano losing his concentration and muffling his mouth with a sand like chamber. It covered his whole body except for his nose up.

"You know Luffy, you don't have to tell." An evil glare twinkled in his golden eyes. It made Luffy squirm even more.

"Stop." Kat said. She got off of her bed where she was playing and put a hand on Zano's shoulder. "No, need to be so protective. It's _only _Luffy." She teased. She put her hand in her black coat pocket after Zano began to withdraw the sand coffin on Luffy.

Zano released his sand like chamber on Luffy, and let the grains fall on the ground. The sand went up his pant leg and crawled back into the little pouch. "Ok." He wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a one arm hug. "Since you said so." He smiled behind his mask, and looked her in the eyes before looking through the group before him.

He moved his hand from her waist to her shoulder. He leaned on her, "So, can we go now?" He said. He moved his eyes around the whole group before him, till he landed on Nami's unconscious body.

"Not until Nami wakes up," Sanji said in a serious tone, "till then you have some explaining to do." He crossed his arms and took a low drag from his cancer-stick.

Zolo nodded in agreement, Zano looked towards Luffy and glared at him with intimidating gold eyes. He stopped leaning on Kat and put less than a couple inches between Luffy. "Only if your _captain,_" he spit out the words like poison refusing to call him by name, "agrees to this matter." Zano paused. "If not we will take our leave." He shrugged and turned around returning to Kat's side.

"I agree with Sanji," Luffy said returning the glare.

"Alright, ask away."

"First, who are you?" Zolo said.

"I am Zano." Zano raised his hand, " and he is K-yle." He pointed to the other boy with the black jacket and hat.

"Anything else?" Kat asked.

"Why did you attack us?" Sanji said. He looked towards Kat for the answer.

Zano pulled Kat gently by the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Tell them the truth but not our life story, _Kyle._" He let her go and put his right wrist in his left hand, a formal soldiers pose.

Kat replied cooly."Because we were in need of supplies and your ship looked most profitable." She put on one of her calm expressions and flicked a non-poisened senbon in her mouth.

Sanji could help but feel suspicious, and Zolo noted that Zano seemed to have a distast for his captain. While there attention was on Kat, they didn't notice that Zano wasn't here. They only noticed when he came into the room with a bucket in his hands.

Zolo got off the floor and was about to question him on how the **hell** did he get past them without seeing.

Zano went over to Nami's bed and held a bucket of water over her head, Zano was about to tip it and let the icy water dump on her. He was stopped, someone grabbed his wrist. He turned his head to see Sanji fuming with anger, Zano gave him a blank look to why he stopped him.

"What do you think your doing!" Sanji yelled in Zano's face.

With all bluntness and every apathetic molecule Zano said, "Well,"he drawled, "I'm going to wake her up." He paused. "You know she is just _sleeping_."

He dumped the water on her, leaving Sanji fuming but also grateful.

Nami woke up with a squeck. She shivered from the ice cold water. "Why are you standing over my bed? And why am I in the infirmary!" She threw the covers off to see Sanji suddenly get nosebleed. Zolo was a tomato red, Luffy's eyes were the size of watermelons, Ussoup mouth could let an alligator in from how far it stretched, and the boy that was holding a bucket was snickering. She turned to the only other person.

Kat had her back turned to Nami she was the only one other than Chopper that wasn affected as much by this. "Um... Nami?" She still didn't face her but grabbed Sanji and Zano's ears and threw them out of the door.

Chopper took care of Luffy and Zolo.

Kat pointed to Nami's chest, putting on an act that she was supposed to play. A boy, she teasingly said, "Nice bra." Her face flushed.

Nami's looked at her chest and saw that the water made her white and blue shirt see through. She covered her hands and wacked Kat on the head with the bucket Zano had left. "OUT! OUT! OUT!"

Kat ran for her life running into walls and medical tools as she was being banged on the head with a metal bucket. She covered her head, trying to keep her hat on her head. And to protect her from the severe blows. She fumbled for the door nob and ran outside.

The door slammed and she breathed out a sign of relief, she was still alive.

Sanji was standing up he passed a piece of clothe for Zano. Zano wiped off his nosebleed. Zolo was sitting against the wall and from the looks of it the rubber boy was gone along, with the long nosed kid.

Kat rubbed her head from where Nami had hit her a multitude of times. Sanji was looking at her with sympathy and envy. The swordsman was trying to get the images out of his mind such as: Nami no shirt, Nami's bra, and all the things an image like that can place in a mans head.

"Oww." Kat said while rubbing her head. Kat looked at Zano. "Hey Zano where is my stuff?"

"Um, about that." He rubbed the back of his head. "You see _they _have it?" Zano backed away from the infuriated girl , he let her blow off some steam.

"Zano! You are **such** a dead man!" You spit out the senbon from your mouth and grabbed any objects that was closest to you. Right now, that was three katanas. (Grim fate for Zolo.) Kat picked up the katanas unsheathed them and threw one at Zano.

Zano's eyes became, ex: O-O, he dodged the katana and ran away from the his infuriated friend. He blasted away in a different direction, Kat coming on his heels.

Zolo was chasing the death set human screaming, "Give me back my katanas!" He was sprinting as fast as he could. They were on the deck and Kat threw another sword at Zano catching his cloak. She heard him whisper, "Ah, fuck."

Zano couldn't budge it was either reveal his identity or be beaten to a pulp by his so called, friend._ I think I'll go with the third choice._ Zano turned around he used his sand to pull out the katana and run as fast as he could.

_Wrong choice_. Kat thought. She ran up to him with one katana left in her mouth. Kat tackled him so hard Arlong would be proud.

"Where is it?" Kat said. She held the blade up to his throat, and asked again. "Where is it, Zano?" He eyes were gleaming with a death intent, she intimidated him again by pressing the blade to cut a strand of his bindings. A trickle of hot red liquid trailed down his throat.

"I told you _they _have it." He said desperation in his voice, he closed his eyes waiting for her to blow him down to Davy Joan's locker.

Kat got off of him and grabbed his hand pulling him up. Oblivious to the fact that a very angry swordsman was going to tackle her.

"That was close." He said.

"Did you actul-,"

BAM! One moment she was standing up and next she was in the same position as Zano had been. She looked to see who tackled her.

Zolo cut her off by saying, "Where is my other katanas!" He said pinning her down.

She looked towards Zano who was telling her a message by using his lips. 'He has one.'

She looked back at Zolo, "You have one."

"I know that but where are the others!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zano he spoke again, 'I have the others. I'll be going! Don't you dare say anything, or I'll get you later.'

Her eyes turned a worried look as Zolo remained pining her down.

She her face started getting red, it was either from the state of not having his swords or that a guy was pining her down on the deck. "How about this?" She asked nervously. "If you get off of me I'll do whatever you want for three days,or I'll answer a few questions. _And _give you back your other swords." Her fingers were crossed behind her back.

Zolo pondered this for about thirty seconds or so, he pushed himself off of her and put out his hand for her to shake. "Deal."

* * *

What could Kat expect this was Zolo and she knew nothing about him. And now she was going to have to be his slave for three whole days. She ran to find Zano. One, to beat the crap out of him and two, to help her get out of this dire situation.

* * *

**I need ideas for what Zolo should Do About His _slave._ Please Review!**


	4. Anger Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, only Kat and Zano.

**_----_**

**_Come Hell Or High Water_**

_Chapter 4_ - "_Anger Issues"_

_----_

"Zano!" Kat screamed into his ear, "How could you not get off this stupid ship!"

He was cringed at the word 'not' but otherwise was emotionless and remained to stare at the wall.

"And Zano?!"

He turned his head to look up at you, because he was sitting down, "Yeah, Kat?" He said while blinking his hawk like eyes in thought.

"Thank you." Kat sat down cross legged. She looked at him with her brown eyes, that were crying on the inside, but of course her smiled told a different thing.

Zano curled his arms around her body and hugged her, he nestled his face into her neck and treasured the moment, his feelings were confusing him lately. He didn't know if he loved her like a friend or a crush. But those questions would have to be put on hold because, the lady was talking.

She let go of the hug and started to explain the situation to him, " Well I made a deal with the algea head, Zolo, do you know who I'm talking about?"

He nodded and put a hand to his chin, listening.

"Well, he was about to - um he ah," she pushed her index fingers together uncomfortably.

Zano's temper was boiling slowly, he narrowed his sharp golden eyes, "He **_what_**?"

Kat's face started to turn red, she looked up to the ceiling. "He umm, pinned me on the deck remember?"

An impatient nod.

"And so you left, and I offered up a deal saying that I would either answer questions for him, only a few, or I would be his 'servent' for three days."

"And what did he say?" He hoped that he chose questions because Kat would of course tell lies. He grimiced. "... Earth to Kat?" He waved in her face, he disliked it when she was on cloud 9.

She snapped her fingers and then gave him a cat like smile, one that the two could use to there advantage. "He didn't choose all he said was, ' Deal.' "

"So..?" Zano said for her to go on, he was like any boy right now. He needed straight answers not sly questions that was the basis of his life. He had _plenty _of questions but this one shouldn't be added to the list.

Kat put on a blank face when he didn't get 'it', she hit her face with her hand and brought it down. "I mean that because he hasn't choosen is why we can get to the next island without getting into to, too much trouble."

He nodded in agreement, "Just enough that we can put on a silver dish."

"Correct! Now..." She accepted the hand for Zano to get her on her feet.

They were both smiling. Until she finished her sentence in an angry fury.

"How do we get out of this stupid prison cell?!"

-----

Robin was sitting on the her beach chair attempting to catch up on her reading, she turned the page of the her favorite book on, 'The Alabastan Revolution with Kelly McCain', which the straw hats were a part of. But sadly, of course, the author was not there at the time so they wrote the history in there own point of view.

And Robin could tell from the author describing a pair of theives that had initially led to the start of the war.

Robin, a historian, prior to being a crew member to Luffy used to work with Mr. Crocodile and he had never informed her of the theives who gave them that hint of a revolution.

But she could be wrong, she only _worked_ for Baroque for a few years. Robin breathed out She turned the page to where the book started to describe one of the massacres used to fuel the rebel's anger.

'_Page 87_

_On the inside my body was goo, and on the outside a hard sweat was evident. I cowardly hid behind a rock while my bodyguards were being used as rag dolls by the intruder. I heard something sharp unsheasth and I peeked above the rocks to see the toture._

_I saw my bodyguard, my friend, Malfoy be killed. His executioner wore a tattered cloak whose face I couldn't see from the shield of shadows guarding his features. The murderer , or assasin, I couldn't chose caught my eyes as Malfoy's head rolled down to my feet. _

_A salty tear ran down my face as he realized he could be next. A glass-like sword looked him up in the face a raspy voice spoke, "Do you want to die next?" A gold eye twinkled in the moonlight, even the shadows couldn't hide that trait._

_He shook his head, no. He begged for mercy and offered information on anything, anybody. He would give them anything to save his life._

_Kelly closed his eyes preparing to feel the sharp blade on his neck._

_He waited._

_There was no blade. _

_Kelly lifted his head up when he heard the strong desert wind flinging his door astray. He opened his clear eyes and scanned the room._

_The attackers were gone. But like any party crashers they left a good-bye note._

_The body of his dead friend, clutching a letter that read, - '_

"ROBIN-darling! Assistance would be helpful!"

And that was the cue to put down her book and help the infamous band of idiots. Robin side and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and left her book aside on her chair. There would be time later...

"Coming," she said in an exasperated voice.

She walked opened the door to go to the voice, where unfortunately was at the infimery, where an angry Nami would be awaiting her.

-----

_Nami's Point of View-_

I tightly gripped my staff in my hand and faced my opponents, Chopper_ and _Ussoupglared at them as they blocked my exit. I needed to get out of here to get Luffy from eating my orange tree. As I knew he would but Ussoup continued to try to dissuade me saying that Sanji wouldn't let him get it.

But of course I had an ulterior motive, I had to get back at the boys for seeing me with only my bra on. And that included the two people who attempted to raid our ship, or whatever they wanted to do.

So persistently I clutched my staff and warned them, "Get out of my way or I'll-."

BAM! Zolo cam crashing through the door and landed on top of the two, "bodyguards". Zolo wipped his face with the back of his arm and got up. "What do you think that throwing me through a wall will stop me? Pff." He walked out of the infirnery making sure that he didn't step over his crew mates bodies.

I could feel sweat on the back of my head, how could he act so calm. _Hell. How can I act so calm?_

And then Zolo was on the run chasing two prisoners that decided that the prison cell wasn't just working with there style.

Well being held captive isn't my style either, and so I watched Zolo chase the masked man and his partner Kyle down the hall.

---

_Kat's Point of View_

"Yeah great job of a smooth escape, x-lax!" Zano called up to Kat. He was running to the stairs, following in the footsteps of his partner, Kat.

"Hey you were the one who suggested that way!," she retorted back. Strands of her brown hair flowed out of her cap. _Besides it wasn't a negotiation it was an arguement. _Kat quickly made her way up the stairs with Zano behind her.

"Look out!" Zolo called to Robin, he was in hot pursuit of the escapees.

Robin looked up, "For what?"

"For me." Zolo finished. He moved himself off of her, his cheeks were slightly pink.

Robin couldn't guess if it was from the running or that he had fell on her mangos. Her expression was blank.

"Sorry." He got up and uneasily ran up the stairs. "Come back!" He ran onto the deck and saw the one with cloak untying the nootes to the spare boat with his hands. "Hey!" He pointed to the boy with the mask with the tip of his sword.

And Zano didn't give him a second glance. He continued to untie the ropes.

Zolo furrowed his eyebrows. He knew that there had been to prisoners on this ship. Where was the one with the hat? He looked to the left, right, and behind him then finally..

"Above! You dimwit!" Kat jumped on him and slammed him to the ground, doing the same he had done to her, "Now guess who's pinned?" Kat raised an eyebrow, it's only purpose in life was to annoy.

Zano would give the eyebrow a job well done, if he could but it was only an eyebrow. So after she was done with beating up the swordsmen he would give a hug.

Yeah an he would...

A piece of would flung at his face leaving a red mark that wasn't visible because of his clothing. A vein popped out of his head, he scolded Kat for her lack of organization, "K-kyle! Finish him quickly!"

While Zolo struggled to free himself of her iron grip, Zano was starting to boil. Similar to the way his eyes dialated earlier, the effect of anger was tearing his composure apart.

It was jealousy, or something in relation that cause Zano to feel like he wanted to tear out Zolo's stomach. _We could do it quite easily. _A voice seemed to whisper in his ear. _Just imagine the satisfaction_. It was a temptation he had heard many times in his ears but often chose to ignore. Though he had a feeling if he stayed here any longer his outer crust would fall.

"Kyle! Hurry up!" Zano pleaded/ordered. "We need to leave _now!_"

"Hang on!" Kat quickly released him of her grip and snatched a piece of parchment from Zolo's pocket, in which she stuffed in her pants. She waved to Zano and jumped off the deck to see that the life boat was already in the water. " See ya later!"

Zano uncorked a bottle that he had been holding while he was waiting on Kat. They each drank a sip, and like lightning there energy was restored.

And so the duo litterally skipped across the sea.

Zolo grimaced at that strange sight before Nami's voice entered his head, "Zolo do you have the map?"

"Map?" Zolo searched his pockets. There was no map; well not in his possession at least. That shrimp Kyle nicked the map! A vein was visible on his head as he was now faced with the burden to tell Nami that the map was nicked.

Jesus, for one day couldn't it just be normal?

---

(A/N) For all of those who are still reading this thank you. And I would like to thank **Naruto4eva **for being my editor and my **only** reviewer.

Secret: If you review I update!


End file.
